Emperor Mateus (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower Emperor Seems you have a death wish. Should I go easy on you? Neutral You underestimate me. I'll end you myself! You don't plan to win, do you? Opponent level >10 higher than Emperor You have some teeth, I see. Confident in your skills? Emperor has low Health Fear is beyond me! A true king wins here! Opponent has low health Entertain me. Obnoxious worm. Other This may be quite the romp... — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Who here can stop me? — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. The end is clear... — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle This is the last obstacle! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Fall to the darkest depths of hell. — Warrior of Light Trapped in a pathetic cycle of blind battles. — Garland I'll shred all your precious flowers. — Firion There can only be one ruler. — The Emperor You think you're a full-fledged warrior? — Onion Knight There is no need for balance. — Cloud of Darkness I'll show you what control is! — Cecil Hmph, a lordless knight. — Kain Doubt will be your end. — Golbez Run to the depths of hell. — Bartz Melt into the Void as you wish! — Exdeath There's an unfamiliar face among us. — Gilgamesh Better you sleep than live in despair. — Terra Back to your cage, foolish jester. — Kefka Follow me to know your path. — Cloud An impudent lass, hm? — Tifa How the mighty have fallen. — Sephiroth Your knees are trembling. — Squall How long will you keep up the bravado? — Laguna Controlling time is but a folly. — Ultimecia All the world needs is terror. — Zidane No hope without self-control. — Kuja Don't you long for a real world? — Tidus All you can do is cower in fear. — Yuna Does your recklessness know no bounds? — Jecht That mouth of yours is closing for good. — Shantotto Show me your hideous powers! — Prishe Too blind to notice the threat before you? — Vaan Do you seek a new lord? — Gabranth I suppose you think yourself as thunderous? — Lightning You have served your purpose! — Chaos Fallen god, kneel before me! — Feral Chaos With you gone, all opposition should cease! — Cosmos Surrender, and perhaps you'll live. — Cosmos Warriors Let us crown the true master. — Chaos Warriors Battle Slow! — when dodging Futile! — when blocking Meddlesome! — when using Thunder Crest Fool! — when using Bombard Away! — when using Mine Suffer! — when using Light Crest Prepare! Fall! — when using Dynamite Heavens! — when using Starfall Run amok! — when using Flare Too late! — when using Dreary Cell Prepare! Meddlesome! — when using HP attack during chase My reign is absolute! — when activating EX Mode Suffer! — when EX Burst is activated All is mine to command! — when EX Burst is performed Lowly worm. — with perfect EX Burst execution Get back! — when activating EX Revenge This will be costly. — when used as Assist Ungaaaaah! — final blow Victory A waste of my time. — Neutral Hm! Is that all? — Neutral Hm! Not nearly enough! — Finish with low HP You were... close. — Finish with low HP Not a bad victory! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) That was entertaining... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Behold The Emperor's strength! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You dare rile me? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Hmph... what do I lack? Is this... real? The heavens forsake me... Losing to an insect...! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) No! I won't accept this! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) But I've come so far...! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I may have enjoyed this too much... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes